Into the Forest
by FreeEnoughToFly
Summary: Meet Alannah. A young woman who lives deep in the forest of hands and teeth. She feels safe there since most people are afraid of it. Alannah and her dog Midnight call the forest their home. One day she meets a handsome stranger lost in the forest after agreeing to help him find his way she, Midnight and the stranger set out for a journey through the Forest Of Hands And Teeth.
1. Chapter 1

Into The Forest

I was sitting on the warm fresh grass, looking through my sack and counting my supplies. I needed at least nine more arrows. I decided to go look for some fallen branches and some bird feathers to get started on a few of them. The sun was high in the sky shining bright but there was a cool calm breeze, the earth's way of welcoming the spring. The sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves have been keeping me company out here in this forest. I've been on my own since I was twelve. That's when I got separated from my brother Jonas. I've been looking for him ever since, I like to pretend that he's fine, living a happy life with a wife and a family but I know in my heart that hasn't happened for him. He's probably long gone just like our parents. We lost them years ago when I was eight and he was nine. A village breach can you believe it?

Most people cannot live in the forest. Most of them wouldn't last two days. The infected would grab hold of them inevitably. I on the other hand am trained in handling a sword and a master at the bow and arrow. I also have an immunity to the virus, ever since I was bitten the infected never show any interest in me. I can easily walk amongst them. They never even look at me.

I wander to the river. My big brown and black dog Midnight was already sitting there wagging her tail. I walked to the edge and patted her on the head. I had to fill these few canteens before I head back deep into the forest where I'm safe. We only had little rations of food. Luckily for us we had friends in another village along the gated path. A man who helped my brother and I when we were heading out into the forest in an attempt to escape the recruiters. When they found out that I had an immunity they chased me. Figured that they could use my special ability to their advantage. My brother Jonas was not okay with that neither was Jon. Jon was a kind boy no older than 17 that took my brother and me in and raised us… up until we were all separated.

I filled the four canteens with water. I splashed a little of the fresh cool water on my face. A few cold drops dripped down my neck and over my collar bone, cooling them. I cupped some in my hand; the coolness made my fingers tingle a little then I lifted my hands to my mouth and drank. It ran down my throat, cooling my throat and my chest. A relief from these warm spring days. Midnight drank some happily. This is the only place where Midnight and I can be guaranteed fresh, clean water.

I looked at my reflection. I spotted my almond shaped, chocolate brown eyes, dark brown hair that was pulled into a braid going down one of my shoulders that ended right above my waist, a feather dangled from my braid. I looked like an average girl, a girl that hasn't suffered so much loss and so much pain, a girl that is normal, a girl that isn't infected with a virus that should have killed her but it didn't, nothing like a girl that should have been dead a long time ago.

I felt a tear drip down my cheek when I realized that I look exactly like my mother. My mother was beautiful. I remember her being very tall and she had a very soft voice which I also developed from her. My voice is very soft like a school teacher's even though it's been a while since I've heard my own voice, since there aren't many people out here except for the infected and they aren't too eager to strike up a conversation. Sometime I talk to them to amuse myself. I may ask them about their previous occupation, if they had any family. They just moan and groan and hobble off into the forest. Sometimes I would even make up professions for them just to be silly. The life of the lonely girl who lives in the forest of hands and teeth.

I stood up and began walking back towards the high trees when I heard Midnight growl. She crouched down real low her teeth baring and her ears back. "What is it girl?" I asked pulling my sword almost sure that it was an infected. Midnight was not very fond of them. I didn't really like to kill them but I did so to make her happy. She is only satisfied if she sees a head rolling.

She growled. Her eyes looked furious. My heart started beating fast. It was not an infected. There was no moans and I didn't hear them shuffling through the fallen leaves. Common indicators that it's an infected near by. I drew my sword from my hip and glance around. I spot of figure all the way on the other side of the river, it looked like a tall boy, a little younger than 20 by the way he moved hastily not thinking it through. He snapped the infected one's necks and they drop to the ground. I quickly backed back to some trees nearby surrounded by some berry bushes and watched the scene. He was very pale; he looked like one of them. Those infected. The unconsecrated or whatever you may call them, but he moved differently. I tried to inch closer but not too close I didn't want to catch his attention just yet.

The Boy moved along through the tall grass killing the infected one by one with a neck snap. I wouldn't like to surprise someone like that. So I decided to stay in the shadows of the woods using the trees as camouflage. As he walked I walked staying quietly behind him. He walked along as though he was lost or looking for something and I was determined to figure out what that was, Jonas always said curiosity would be the end of me. I still chuckle when I think of the things that he said to me. His memory is the only thing that keeps me company these days, that and my Dog. She's been keeping me company since I found her two years ago in the woods just a young brown and black fluffy puppy wandering around in the forest half dead hadn't eaten or had water in days and did I mention she was filthy? So I took her in and nursed her back to health and she has been indebted to me ever since. She follows me everywhere while keeping herself out of sight.

I walked up trying to keep up with him, accidentally stepping on a branch. It snapped. The sound echoed through the trees. He paused. Looked up and started surveying the woods. I crouched down. Slowed my breathing and watched.

"Who's there?" I heard his deep voice boom.

I remained completely silent. He started walking through the river. This end was shallow so it was easy to stand in. He looked around and began walking towards the trees. I lay down in the tall grass. My advantage was that he couldn't see me but I've adjusted to the darkness from living in the forest for so long.

"It's funny." He said in an amused voice. "I know you're not one of the mudo. They don't stalk their prey…"

I still remained completely still. He got closer. I really didn't want him to see me. I had forgotten how to interact with humans.

"If you come out I can help you, with food, shelter." He was so close to me at this point until I could see the front of his boot. He bent down to move some leaves that was covering my head…. I held my breath….

My dog jumped out growling and jumping up and down on two legs and snapping at him. The boy jumped back. I jumped up to calm the dog down. Once she calmed down I looked over at the boy. He seemed much taller up close and very handsome.

He smiled. "Well hello there." He said with a playful bow. "Catcher's the name."

I just stared at him. For someone living out here in this world he sure seemed awfully kind and friendly.

"Do you have a name?" he said raising one eye brow.

I put a strand of my dark brown hair behind my ear. "Alannah."

He smiled. "Well hello Alannah." He said sticking out his hand for me to shake. I shook it. That was a humanly gesture that I didn't forget. "Where are you from?" He led me out of the trees still holding my hand in his.

I reached over, petting the dog with the other hand. "Here."

His gorgeous eyes grew large. "You're from here… out in the forest?"

I nodded. "Yes."

He rubbed his forehead. "Wow. Well how long have you been out here? How have you been avoiding the mudo?"

I shake my head. "What is the mudo?"

"Those things." He said pointing to an infected walking behind me. "Don't worry. I'll get it."

But before he could I pulled out an arrow and my bow from the sack on my back. Placed the arrow on the bow and shot it straight through the eye.

He looked at me and nodded with approval. "Now I see how you've survived out here for so long. Impressive."

"Oh." He said looking at Midnight. "Sorry if I startled you." The dog growled louder and backed back. "Okay it still doesn't like me."

I patted her again hoping it would calm her down. "She's not very fond of strangers."

He ran his hand through his hair. "I see that." He looked back at me. "So where are you headed Alannah?"

I shook my head nervously looking away from his eyes. "Nowhere. I just hate to stay in one place."

He nodded, Poked out his bottom lip thoughtfully. "I know what you mean."

"Are you by yourself?" I asked nervously.

"Not really. I was with a group of friends. I separated from them to see if this path was safe."

"is it?"

He smiled. "Yes. Only a few Mudo and a rabid dog." He said looking down at my dog.

"Sorry about that." I replied shyly. "She's overprotective."

"Well." He said looking down at the dog studying her. The dog was sitting on the grass tongue sticking out, panting, and a little tired from today's events. "Can never be too careful out here you know. They aren't our only threat."

I considered this knowing from previous experience that the infected weren't our only threat. I have had to put down quite a few humans in my lifetime especially since I've been out on my own. People often see me as vulnerable, A young girl out on her own. Also my size doesn't help. I'm small and rather thin for my age. It comes from scavenging food when I can find it especially when I can't make it back to this village that I get food from normally. I have gone days without eating due to the simple fact that there wasn't anything to eat and basically that shows. My father trained me well knowing that there may come a day when he was no longer around and I may have to fend for myself. Neither one of us had any idea that that day would come so soon.

There were plenty of times when I had to fight to keep the little bit of food that I've scrounged up or a winter coat that I've found or just a group of men that see a young girl and see her as an easy target for whatever their twisted minds can possibly think up. Little did they know that I've had lots of training with this sword and these knives that I carry around and this Bow and arrow strapped to my back.

I have given this dog which I call Midnight (because that's when I found her.) quite a few lessons in combat as well. So let's just say I can take care of myself.

"So I don't know my way around here and I kind of lost my way. I need to get back to the ocean to meet some friends." He narrowed his eyes at me. "Can you help me?"

I look down at Midnight; her big brown eyes are looking up at me. I nod. "sure."

He smiles "I have no idea where I am. I think I'm pretty far off."

I nod. "You are."

Something told me to just give him some water, point him in the right direction and send him on his way but something about this boy intrigues me. I wanted to know more about him.

So I pointed in the direction that we needed to go in and we began walking. I looked up at him but when he looked back at me I turned away. He was a very attractive boy.

Catcher paused and put his hand out behind him as if signaling for me to stop. I stopped dead in my tracks and listened. I heard feet shuffling, and crunching through the grass. I was familiar with this sound living in the forest for so long. I heard a long moan. That was all the validation I needed. I pulled out my bow staff and an arrow. I heard more shuffles over lapping the sound of the first one. More groans chimed in with the first one I heard.

Catcher looked back at me. "Get ready to fire."

I nodded. My eyes were large this is the sort of thing you never get used to. Midnight was crouched down low... in attack position. I watched Catcher pull a knife out of his pack, he crouched down low as well using the tall bushes as camouflage. I laid my arrow across the bow and put it back up to my face. I took in a deep breath and pulled it back. I held my breath waiting for my time to fire.

When the first infected passed the tree I had him in my sight. An older man in a pale blue uniform might have been a janitor or a plumber. He walked right pass the tree catcher was leaning up against, my heart literally stopped beating and I was struggling for air… I didn't want this boy to die or worse become one of them because I knew that I would be obligated to put him down, but when the old man passed Catcher's side of the tree he didn't even look at him… It was like the boy didn't even exist. It was kind of like how they were with me.

He looked back at me and his eyes were large. I heard the low growl coming from behind me. Midnight got into attack position I turned around slowly to see two more walk right pass me. I watched them walk away but before we knew it about fifteen more had joined in. I watched the group pass. Catcher and I stood there with our chests heaving in and out. Apparently we were both horrified thinking the other was going to die because we knew absolutely nothing about each other.

He and I stood there watching the infected as they faded into the trees and became part of the forest. The sounds of their moans and groans are drowned out by the sound of my own heartbeat in my ears.

Catcher looks over at me and shrugs. "I guess we both have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Midnight looked from me to Catcher, then back at me. She was used to not having to protect me but she did instinctively but she didn't quite understand why this human didn't have a problem with the infected. I could tell a lot by staring into her eyes… She and I had a bond like that.

Catcher sighed. Midnight and I both stared at him wide eyed. "As you can see I am infected with the virus. I was bitten a couple months ago and since then I can walk amongst them and they don't come after me."

I nodded. I reached down and petted Midnight. She's tense now. "You have an immunity to the virus like I do."

He nodded looking down at his feet. "You have it too then? Explains how you lasted out here for so long."

"Yes." I say beginning to walk again. "The immunity is the reason why I'm out here."

He scratched his head a confused look took over his face. "What do you mean?"

I shook my head. I swatted the question away. "It's a long story."

He fell into step with me. "I have time."

I shook my head putting my bow staff and arrow back into the pack. "Some other time."

He looked up at the sky. "A camp fire story maybe? We should make camp soon."

I looked up the sun. It was setting. The sun was turning a beautiful burnt orange. I could smell the night coming. The air was getting thick and cool. The birds had fallen silent, settling in for the night.

Catcher threw his bag down in a very grassy spot. "This looks good?"

I walk over to a tree right next to where he had thrown down his pack and sat down resting my back up against it. It felt so good to sit down.

I watch Catcher as he tries to create a fire with some sticks and stones that he had gathered on the walk here. Midnight and I watch as he patiently works on the sticks and stone for what felt like 20 minutes. Just as it fell dark the spark shot from the stones onto the sticks and they caught a little flame. Catcher began blowing on it and in a few minutes it went up in flames.

Catcher sighed in satisfaction. He smiled and at me. I looked away. Back down the path. About thirty minutes away where I found out that this stranger has more in common with me than anyone I have ever known, I understand partially why he didn't tell me. You can't trust anyone out here. There are so many people who would try to capture us and use us to their advantage since we can go places where other people cannot. That's the reason I didn't announce it to him.

He laid down in the grass. I rested my head up against the tree. Midnight rested her head in my lap. The sound of the wind, the chirp of the crickets and the hoot of the owls have become like a gentle lullaby to me. Honestly I don't think I would fall asleep without the sounds that surround the forest that I have come to call my home for so long. I looked at Catcher.

He turned his head. As if he felt me staring at him. "Goodnight Alannah. We should turn in since we have a big day tomorrow."

I nodded.

"Okay." He said.

After that I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I awoke to a voice calling to me. When I finally focused my eyes I realized that it was Catcher. "Hey how far can you shoot those arrows?" he whispered.

I rubbed my eyes and cleared my throat. "Pretty far. Why?"

"You may have to."

"Huh?"

"Take a look" he said pointing into the forest.

I looked. I saw a little flash of blue. A little navy blue shirt moving around the grass dodging the infected. Crying and screaming. I passed Catcher my sword. I lined up my arrow and my bow and inhaled as I pulled it back and exhaled slowly as I let go of the arrow. The arrow cut through the air and struck one of the infected in the back of the head, He went down just as Catcher came up behind what appeared to an elderly woman at one time and decapitated her, I fired and struck four more of them and they went down. In about five minutes Catcher and I had destroyed all seven of the "Mudo" chasing the little boy.

Catcher looked back at me and gave me a quick nod a look of approval on his face. He walked closer to the little boy who started to run. "Hey don't be afraid." He said in a voice above a whisper. "Where's your mom?"

"My dad…" his eyes darted from side to side his chest was heaving in and out. This kid was horrified. "They got him and then they started chasing me, he told me to keep running, and I did but I wasn't fast enough."

Poor kid. Catcher looked back at me. "This is my friend Alannah. She's helping me get to my friends. They have a safe place for all of us to live. Do you want to come with us?"

He nodded. Tears ran down his eyes. My heart which was once hardened by this world broke.

"Alright kid. Let's go." He said placing an arm around his shoulder and walking him over to where Midnight and I were standing. We all stared walking, the kid between us. "I'm Catcher by the way; I've already introduced you to Alannah. But that mutt right there next to her is Midnight. She's a big bully."

Midnight growled. Clearly offended. I looked down at the kid. "She is not, she's a good girl."

The little kid looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back. A warm feeling came over me that I haven't felt in a long time it was shocking yet wonderful all at the same time.

"What's your name?" I asked him in a soft voice.

Catcher chuckled. "Yes call us old fashioned but we would like to know the name of the person we're traveling with, especially when we saved him from a group of Mudo."

The little boy smiled. "Jay" Jay looked like he was about six or seven but carried himself like he was about twelve.

What an adorable name and what an adorable kid. Catcher smiled at me. I haven't felt this way in a while. Warm, safe and secure.

We kept walking but Catcher stopped when we got right to where the deep part of the forest began and looked down at Jay. He was backing up, his arms out in front of him, his eyes large and crying.

Catcher sighed. "It's okay. You saw what Alannah and I can do. You'll be safe but in order for me to meet my friends on time we have to go."

Jay was crying into his hands. Catcher placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything is going to be fine." Jay looked up at him and nodded, and the four of us proceeded to walk into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sword in hand, Catchers eyes darted back and forth as if surveying the area. I pulled out my bow and arrow. Jay grabbed Catcher's hand. Catcher looked down at him. His face softened and a small smile crossed his face. "It's going to be okay."

We walked in the forest completely with our guards up something that I haven't had to do in a while and I'm sure Catcher hasn't either since the Infected don't even look at us. They don't even know that we exist but its different now because we have jay and we made a silent promise to keep him safe.

Catcher walked in front and Jay walked in the middle with me and Midnight in the back. We walked through the mud and dirt. Good thing I found these boots in an abandoned car on the bridge. It rained for about two days prier.

I looked down at Jay's feet; His little feet only had little flat shoes on them. No way his feet weren't cold but the kid never complained.

We walked for what felt like hours. With no sign of any infected. Which is good news for Jay. It began to get dark so Catcher was keeping himself busy with trying to find a safe place for this kid to sleep.

Finally after surveying the area for a while he finally came back. I was sitting with my back up against a tree and my legs crossed. Jay was sitting in front of me his legs crossed. Midnight sat between us. Jay was petting her head nervously. He looked at me. I smiled a little at least to just let him know that everything was ok.

"Hey Can you climb trees?" Catcher asked him. The kid nodded. Want to sleep up in this one?"

"What?" I say standing up. "He can't sleep all night up in a tree,"

"Alannah That's the safest place he can be right now, The Mudo cant climb," He said calmly. "The last thing we need is to get ambushed with him. Trust me."

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"I'm hungry." Jay said very quietly.

"When was the last time you ate?" Catcher asked walking us over to the tree.

Jay looked down at the ground. "The day before yesterday. The day before our town was attacked."

Catcher looked at me. I looked in my satchel. I had a few pieces of bread and a few apples. My rations for the week. I handed an apple and a piece of bread to Jay and Catcher. Jay took it and gobbled them down.

Catcher looked down at my hand. "I can't take that."

I shook my head. "Take it, consider it a loan."

He smiled. "Okay... Thank you."

I gave Midnight a few slices of bread and I ate a few myself.

Jay looked up at me. I laughed. "Want some water." He nodded. I passed him a canteen. He drank very fast, gulping. When he finished he was out of breath. "I'm taking it you're thirsty." He nodded.

He handed it to Catcher who took a small sip and handed it back to me. I drank some. In a different time total strangers would never share water in this way.

I took the bowl out of my satchel and poured some water in it and placed it down for Midnight to drink. When I stood up Catcher was staring at me, when I locked eyes with him he looked away. I shrugged.

"Okay the sun is setting. Get up there." Catcher said directing Jay to the tree.

I watched him climb up and nestle on a branch. I wish I had a blanket for him the nights get cold out here.

I sat down up against the tree. My legs crossed like before, Catcher sat in front of me. His legs stretched out. "So how long do you think it would take us?"

I shook my head thinking. "A day or 2. You want to get to the beach right?"

He nodded. 'Yes. There's a big boat waiting for me with my friends on it."

"Friends?"

"Yes Gabry, Elias and Annah. We've become very close over the past couple of months."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you're by yourself as you told me earlier. You should come with us."

"Cant. I have to find my brother, I'm sure he hasn't stopped looking for me."

Catcher looked down at his hands. "I'll help you find him."

I shook my head. "You don't have to do that."

"It's the least I can do with you helping me." He said putting his hands out in from of him.

"I didn't do it for you to do me a favor in return; I did it because you asked." I said looking down at my hands and twiddling my thumbs. I looked over at Midnight on the ground next to me. She was asleep. Poor thing was probably exhausted,

"I want to. Just let me help you," He said looking into my eyes. Our eyes locked. I couldn't move, it was as if he hypnotized me.

I nodded. "Fine."

"Okay great." He smiled satisfied. Then he looked over at Midnight. "She has the right idea."

I looked up at the tree where Jay was sitting looking down at Catcher and me listening. "Goodnight Jay."

"Goodnight Alannah, Goodnight Catcher. Oh and Goodnight Midnight." He said before closing his eyes.

"Goodnight kid." Catcher said lying down in the grass.

I decided to sleep propped up against the tree. I felt more secure that way.

I was awakened by the sun's rays in my eyes, peeking through the trees. I rubbed my eyes and suddenly remembered yesterday's events. I opened my eyes and saw Catcher sitting down in front of Jay. They were talking very quietly. I looked at Midnight sitting next to me. She was awake looked like he might have been for a while but instinctively she stays with me until I wake up.

I cleared my throat they both looked over at me.

"Good morning." Catcher said with a grin.

"Morning" I said. A little embarrassed.

"Hi Alannah." Jay said happily.

I couldn't help but smile. He's such a cute kid.

I handed out some more of the bread and apples again and the water then we started on our way again.

Catcher walked closer to me. "Good thing we left before the mudo picked up his scent."

I nodded. "That's true." I looked down at Midnight and gestured for her to walk up. She trotted up to Jay and fell into step with him.

I had a hard time looking Catcher in the eye, and I didn't like that this boy I just met a few days ago made me feel so self-conscious and helpless. He's beautiful.

"Tell me about your friends." I say kicking a rock in front of my foot.

"Well There's Gabry, We come from the same town, Vista. She was best friends with my sister. Then there's Elias who is a friend of hers but we've gotten to know each other and he's an okay guy and then there's Annah, Gabry's sister. She and I are… Um… We're close."

I nod solemnly. He has a girlfriend. I had no clue, now I definitely have to get rid of this school girl crush. "I see." I say trying to hide the strange feelings I'm feeling.

"Yeah but I can only get so close to her without the fear of infecting her you know?"

I nod. Not really sure what he meant but hoping he will explain more.

"Like I'm afraid it can be spread through a kiss and things like that." He said looking down at the ground. "We've tried a few times and nothing happened but I don't like to take the risk."

I nodded. Sort of understanding. "So we're infected and we're contagious."

He shook his head. "I'm not quite sure and I don't like to take chances."

"Okay." I said understandingly. Good thing that Catcher or I didn't drink directly from the canteen or we could've infected jay.

I had no idea that I still carried the virus. I know that I've been running a fever ever since I was bitten.

We fell silent the rest of the way down the dirt path. I looked down at the clovers that had grown along the sides of the path. They were beautiful and fresh green. I avoided eye contact with Catcher hoping that this feeling will go away. I kept my eyes on Jay and Midnight mostly who were walking very slowly in front of us. As if afraid... To stray away from us.

Just then I saw something moving in the bushes a few feet a head of where Jay was standing. Then I heard a low groan. The sound of an infected. The smell was a dead give away. (No pun intended.)

"Jay, come back here." I said in a low calm voice. A voice that wont startle Jay and wont attract the attention of the infected. Jay turned around and began to walk back towards me and in that instant the infected jumped out and tackled him to the ground.

It was a young boy not much older than Jay. Well what was left of a young boy. Jay fought for his life his eyes bulging. Jay was crying and screaming, I pulled out my bow and arrow waiting for a good shot but I couldn't get one without risking hitting Jay. Midnight had jumped into the fight biting at the infected boy's feet and growling. Catcher had already run up to where Jay was with the sword and was trying to hit the boy with it. Jay still rolled on the ground with the boy fighting for his life. _Please don't bite him_. I said in my head. The last thing I needed was to have to put this boy down if he became infected.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Catcher!" I screamed in a panic. "Hurry please."

Sweat was dripping down Catcher's forehead. His eyes were large. He clearly was thinking the same thing I was thinking. "Fight Jay, fight, don't let him get the best of you!" I screamed hysterically.

"Jay Hold out your arms and keep his mouth away from your body and remain completely still. Close your eyes and your mouth." Catcher said in a stern voice.

Jay nodded and did as he was told. I held my breath and closed both my eyes. Then I heard the blade cut through the air, then a loud thud and with that the groaning and growling stopped. I opened my eyes and let go of my breath. It felt like I was panting more than Jay was. I ran over to Jay just as Catcher grabbed his arm and looked him over.

"Were you bitten?" Catcher asked still looking him. Jay shook his head tears ran down his face. When Catcher released him He ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I placed one arm around him and patted his head with the other. "You're okay." I said partially to him and partially to myself. He and I were both pretty shaken up from today's events.

"Make sure he wasn't bitten" Catcher said kicking the infected child's head in the bushes.

I looked at his back and at his arms. "He's fine."

Catcher nodded. "Okay. We have to move on." He turned and began walking. Sword in hand.

Jay grabbed my hand. _I'm so sorry this happened to you kid._

I squeezed his hand tight. He just stared ahead blankly. Midnight ran up to us and walked beside Jay on the other side.

Catcher hadn't looked back the entire time we were walking. I handed Jay a canteen. He shook his head. I don't blame him, if I was in his position I wouldn't want to eat or drink either, having such a close brush with death must've been terrible. I know I've been there.

It was a warm fall morning. My brother and I were in the backyard playing on the ground. When we heard the bells and alarms sound. Just like we were taught as small children we got up and ran into the house. My mother stepped outside she was wearing an apron over her house dress as she usually does. She ushered my brother and I into the house. The smell of fresh baked biscuits filled the house. We sat at the table as my mother closed the shudders and locked them frantically. There was a knock at the front door. My mother opened it slowly and my father stepped in.

"Muriel dear, pack some things." He said walking into his room. He walked back out with a bag and threw it on the table where Jonas and I were sitting. We just watched everything and didn't say a word.

"But dear they tell us not to leave in case of a breach." Mother said opening one of the shudders and gazing out of the window.

My father filled some canteens and bottles with water from the pail on the floor and threw them in the bag. Mother just stood there and watched with her mouth hanging open. My brother and I just stared at each other, then back at our father. He threw some bread into the bag and some fruit. Then he walked over to the stove and threw the biscuits in.

"No Muriel we have to GO NOW!" he said slinging the bag over his shoulder. "There's too many of them, they will break down this door."

At that instant my mother ran and grabbed our jackets from the coat hanger and brought them over to us. "For the night." She said handing them to us.

My father walked over to the table and grabbed my hand and then he grabbed my brother's hand and walked us to the door. He looked down at both of us then said "Ready?" We both nodded and in the instant he kicked the door open and ran out with us, My Mother close behind.

As we ran we saw what looked like really ill people jumping on people who were running away from them, I had never seen the infected. I've heard terrible stories about them but I never imagined that they were this scary. I ran trying to keep up with my father. I saw Mr. Johnson on the floor covered in blood. Reaching his hand out to my father for him to help him. My father ran right pass him.

"Daddy why can't we help him?" I asked looking back at the dying man on the ground.

"We can't help him honey he's already gone." My father said in an absent voice. I didn't quite understand what he meant then but I quickly learned to understand as I got older.

"Just keep looking forward children." I heard my mother say from behind us.

There were bodies everywhere. A few of my neighbors had become infected and were trying to infect our other neighbors. Just then I saw a flash of black. Then I saw it again and then I heard my mother scream and heard a loud thud, some groans and then I heard her calling out to my father. My father stopped and turned around. My mother has been taken down by one of them and she was fighting him off.

My father looked down at my brother. "Take your sister and run for the gate. Follow the other survivors through the gated path until you find somewhere safe and protect your sister." He handed the bag with the food and the water to him.

My brother and I both started crying. This meant that we were officially on our own. My father just pronounced my mother and himself dead.

"Okay kids go now." He kissed me on the forehead. "I love you, both of you." then he ran off to help my mother. Then he turned back, "who knows I just might see you two again."

At that moment Jonas and I made a dash for the gate. We ran as fast as our little feet could take us. Until I felt something grab me. It was Mrs. Johnson, her hand was cold, her skin was gray and her eyes were glossy and dead. She pulled me to the ground. As she growled and moaned scratching me, I fought back as much as I could keeping my hands on her shoulders to keep her from biting me just like my father taught us. My brother ran over to help trying to pull her off of me but she was too strong my hand gave way. She bent down and took a huge bite out of my arm. I screamed. I knew that a bite meant death. Just then she stopped moving and slumped down on top of me.

I looked up and her son Jon was standing over me. He moved her body off of me and stuck his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up off the ground. My arm was hurting so bad. Blood ran down my arm and dripped from my fingers.

Jon looked at me and then at my brother. He shook his head. "I am so sorry."

My brother took my hand and helped me make my way to the gate; once we were inside I collapsed and lost consciousness.

When I woke up. My brother was changing my bandage. I put my hand up to my head, it was pounding. Jonas jumped back and stared at me for a long time.

"What?" I croaked. It hurt to talk.

A huge smile formed across his face, He grabbed me and hugged me. "Thank god you're not one of them."

"whaaa" I said confused and then I remember, I shot up. "Where's Daddy?" Jonas shook his head. "Mommy?" He looked down at then ground.

I fell to my knees and started sobbing uncontrollably. It had dawned on me that Jonas and I were officially alone in the world.

"She's alive? Unbelievable." I heard a male's voice say. I looked up it was Jon. "She's been asleep for four days. That's more than enough time for the virus to take over and it hasn't. That's amazing."

"Maybe she won't get sick." Jonas said hopefully.

Jon shook his head. "Nah she's sick kid, I'm sorry." He placed a hand on my forehead. "She's running a fever."

Jonas passed me some water. I didn't really want to drink it but I did knowing it would sooth my throat.

As the days went by I felt stronger and healthier. My headache began to fade away but my fever remained. Soon I was strong enough to walk down the gated path. Jon had been carrying me. Cradling me like a baby. A path that was built many generations ago so that we can travel between gated villages without having to worry about the infected.

These paths had gates on each side. And usually ended at another gate that was built like a door they had roman numerals counting up on each one. These door-like gates separate each village or town from the path.

There were a few people traveling with us. There were a few families. Most of them broken, lost relatives to the breach. Jonas and I were on our own. We had Jon but we still didn't have our parents. Jon made sure that we ate, Checked on me here and there.

I felt bad for him because he needed us just as much as we needed him we all lost our parents but Jonas and I had each other. Jon had no one.

I removed the bandages from my wound it was completely healed. All that was left was a scar. Jonas looked at my wound then back at Jon. "It's healed." This was amazing because by the time a wound is healed the person had already succumbed to the virus.

Jon shook his head. "No way… do you think she's? No way! I've only heard of them in stories…"

Jonas' eyes grew wide "A what? Jon, tell me, what?"

Jon paused for a while. Then a grin formed across his face and his eyes lit up. "An Immuned."

Jonas gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. "There's no way."

"There is a way kid. And your sister is one."

Night began to fall quickly. It's the changing of the seasons. Catcher turned around and looked at us. Jay still looked down at the ground flinching at the slightest sound. His little ordeal must have been very hard on him. Poor kid. "Okay we have to find somewhere for Jay to sleep tonight. The temperature is dropping which may slow the mudo down so lets find somewhere before they catch his scent."

Jay tensed up. Squeezing my hand tightly. There is no way that this kid is going to be able to sleep up in a tree at the dark of night by himself. He's probably horrified.

We kept walking. A few trees have grown down so low until they were almost touching our heads. Catcher swung the sword cutting the branches off the tree. I could hear the birds in the trees winding down. Their chirps were becoming very mellow soon they would be gone all together and will be replaced by the hoots of owls and the sounds of other night creatures.

The sky turned in a bright orange lined with a red outline. "Okay there is where we are going to settle down for the night."

I dropped my bag down on the ground. Then sat down with my legs crossed. Catcher stood surveying our surroundings. He looks down at me. Jay was sitting beside me and Midnight instinctively laid down beside him. "Isn't it interesting that we haven't seen that many mudo out here?"

I shook my head. "No. I don't see many of them anymore I think it's because my smell throws them off. I think our scents together plus Midnight's are sort of masking Jay's"

Catcher poked his bottom lip out as if considering this. "Okay…. That is a good thing."

I pretended like I didn't see his chest showing through his shirt. It was cut down real low. We locked eyes and I looked away.

"Yeah." I said nervously. "Besides most of them are at the gate stalking the villages."

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and cleared his throat. "Well let's keep it that way, huh?" he looked at Jay. "Alright up you go."

Jay nodded sadly and started climbing up the tree. Midnight watched him intently. I did as well. "Good night Jay," I said as he nestled into the tree. He looked down at me and nodded then sat up and fell quiet.

Catcher and I just looked at each other.

He sighed. "That couldn't have been the first time the kid has had a run in with a mudo…."

"Probably not." I said reaching into my bag and handing him a piece of bread.

He took it. "But that was probably his first time coming that close to being bitten."

He leaned close to me. I could feel his breath on my face. "Listen, the Mudo are a part of our lives. That's just the way it is and if he wants to survive then he has to get used to it." Then he laid back on the grass crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the sky and fell silent.

I looked over at Midnight. She closed her eyes relaxing. "The infected are a part of our life like we are a part of theirs. We've learned to live in a world where we are the prey and they are the predators. Some of us are better at surviving than others. Some of us have more of a fight in us than others."

Catcher closed his eyes then opened them again then rolled over on his side. Propped up by his arm. "You seem to be really good at surviving. You've survived out here for so long."

I looked up at the sky. I wonder if Jonas is looking up at the sky wondering if I'm looking at the same Moon and stars that he is staring at. "Yeah I was young when my brother and I got separated. I found my way out here and just wandered around out here. Felt safer because very few living people wander around out here."

He nodded understandingly. "That must be hard. How did you and your brother get separated?"

I sighed. It hurt going back to that day. "Me and my brother and this young man named Jon who had been taking care of us along with the rest of my village had stumbled upon a village that was abandoned. We cleared out the infected who had been walking around in there then we pretty much tried to rebuild our lives after the day of the breach. We found a nice little cottage right in the middle of the village and moved in. Everything was fine. The village was put back together so my brother Jonas and I went back to school, He got an after school job I stayed at home after school and studied. For about three years life was normal. We had bakeries and shops. Kind of like before for once since I was at home sitting in the kitchen with my mother as she baked, I felt safe…"

I paused and looked at Catcher. His gorgeous eyes locked on me. "So what Changed?"

I continued. "A group of recruiters came across our village. Apparently the people of the village before us had a payment system with them that some of the people decided to pick up to avoid conflict; they started giving them some of the corn and other things we have grown. Obviously someone in the village had told them that I was immuned to the virus because they came straight to our house and asked to speak to me. Jon refused. They jumped on him and attacked him."

I shook my head and a tear ran down my cheek. "I have never seen anyone attack anyone that badly. They were worse than the infected… The infected doesn't even attack that badly and they don't know what they're doing. They just kept hitting him and when he was on the ground they kept kicking him. It was awful. Seven or Eight men attacked one man and poor Jon was so thin and frail. While Jon laid on the ground in a fetal position the man who I was assuming was their captain bent down and said in a very quiet but menacing voice. "Where is the girl with the immunity?" Jon shook his head then he opened his eyes and saw Jonas and I standing behind the men in the front yard. "Run Alannah run!" he choked out. I froze. Then just as the men turned around and started coming towards me Jonas grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the gate that lead into the path. I dropped my doll. A brown fuzzy Teddy bear that My father and Mother had given me for my seventh birthday. She made him by hand and he still smelled like her."

I wiped my eyes. "um… So Jonas and I just kept running. I heard Jon screaming. "run, run, run!" When we got to the gate Jonas looked back at me and slid it open. I backed up I remembered how grueling those couple of weeks were on the path. Jonas grabbed my hand. I looked back and they were still chasing us. He pulled me through the gate and shut it. We ran down the path for what felt like hours taking twists and turns that they couldn't trace. We came across another village. It was beautiful tall houses, animals, Fresh fruits and vegetables. Jonas and I opened the gate and walked in. It reminded us of our old village. A man spotted us and walked up to us. He was tall brown skinned man. He had salt and pepper hair that was cropped very low. "Hi there little ones." He said. His voice was deep and heavy. Jonas and I looked up at him panting. "What's wrong?" he said looking at us worriedly. I started crying and Jonas pulled me to him and hugged me tight. "Look kids." The man said again. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Jonas cleared his throat. "Look sir, some recruiters are looking for my sister and I. Do you have somewhere where we can hide and water or food?" The man nodded. "but why are the recruiters looking for you?" Jonas hesitated and looked at me. I shook my head. _Don't tell him. You saw what happened before. _"Look kids I can't help you unless you tell why they are looking for you." Jonas sighed and told him the story about me having the immunity. The man quickly escorted us back to his home. His wife who was a very nice woman fed us, Gave us water to bathe in and a safe place to sleep."

I looked down at the ground. "She is a lovely woman. The next morning Jonas and I were on our way back through the gate when the man stopped us. "You know you can stay?" He said with a kind smile. "I think my wife really enjoyed having children around since we could never have any." Jonas and I both nodded. "We have to keep moving but thank you anyway sir we could never thank you enough for what you've done." The man handed us two canteens full of fresh water and a bag full of fresh bread. "Don't be afraid to come back if you need anything." Jonas and I both nodded and thanked him. We traveled down the path for what felt like more hours than before. We stopped in the middle and leaned against the gate on each side when night began to fall. We ate our bread drank our water. Then laid down on the tall grass and tried to get some sleep. Jonas' eyes opened real big. "Alannah, the infected aren't surrounding you at all." I looked at him I had a hard time hearing him with the moans of the infected but I got a little bit of what he said. I looked to the gate beside me the infected hadn't crowded around there at all. Not a single one in sight while on the side where Jonas was laying they were everywhere."

I cleared my throat and looked at Catcher, Who looked very interested and alert by my story. "I Stood up and walked over to the side where Jonas was laying. There was something I had to see. "What are you doing?" I heard Jonas say behind me but before he could get over to me I had already poked my finger through the gate right in the face of an infected. He sniffed it then walked away. He had no interest in it at all. Jonas snatched my hand away. "What are you doing Alannnah!" he screamed worried. I shook my head. "What else can happen? I'm immuned remember?" Jonas nodded. I sighed. "Didn't you see what happened they had no interest." Jonas nodded. "Maybe because you're infected they have no more desire to infect you." I smiled. "That is amazing." Jonas nodded and looked down at the ground. "yes it is."

We finally fell asleep but we were awoken in the morning by the shouts and the voices of men. "They're coming." Jonas said gathering our stuff. I looked down the path and saw the men coming in the black uniforms. One of them spotted us and we all started running. We ran but in about ten feet we were at the end of the path and they were gaining on us. I looked at the final door. The door that opened into the forest then looked back at Jonas. Jonas stepped back. "It's ok." I said. "We'll meet up later." Jonas grabbed my hand. "Jonas I have to go they're getting closer." I hugged him real tight and he hugged me back."

I fought back tears. The captain, a tall dark haired man with an accent that I've never heard before stopped in front of us. "Nowhere else to run kiddies." I looked at Jonas and he nodded. Then I opened the gate and ran out in the forest. I looked back long enough to see Jonas cut through the men and run back, back towards the villages. They didn't bother to chase him they weren't after to him. They opened the gate and ran out. I ran and ran until I couldn't hear the shouts anymore. A group of infected crossed my path. My heart dropped but they just kept walking. They didn't even pay me any attention. So I cut through them and kept running. Until I came far enough that I thought they couldn't find me. with that I spent my first night out in the forest. A twelve year old girl alone in a forest full of infected."

I looked up at Catcher. He nodded with understanding. "I'm so sorry."

I shook my head. "Its Okay."

"No its not." He said sitting up. "We have to look for your brother. We sort of know where he is now."

I sighed. "Where?"

"At the village where the older man took you in."

I shook my head. "He's not. I go back there and get food and clothes. I've never seen him and neither has the old man and his wife."

Catcher nodded thoughtfully. "Have you checked your old village?"

I shook my head. "I can't go back there. Jonas was supposed to go back and tell them I died in the forest."

"Okay. So he did go home."

"Maybe."

"We should go look."

"Catcher, I can't. someone is going to tell the recruiters and they're going to chase me again."

"But we can go get him and take him on our boat."

I considered this. "But we can't go back and Jay has a target on his back."

"That's true."

"When you two get on the ship. I'll come back." I said calmly. I had no intention of getting onto the ship without finding out what ever became of my brother.

Catcher eyes locked on mine. His beautiful eyes buried themselves deep into mine. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. "You mean, we. I want to help you. Once we get Jay on this ship. We're heading back towards the fence."

I nodded. "You said that you were trying to see if this way was safe? Where were you headed?"

Catcher sighed. "Back to Vista, it's where we're from. My friend Gaby wanted to see her mother."

I nodded. "How did she get separated from her?"

Catcher sighed. "It's a long story. You know when I told you the story about when I was infected?" I nodded. "Well she came to find me and she went to look for her mother who went into the forest to find people from her past. After traveling for a while we came across the village where her mother had grown up, but the recruiters who had been chasing us were high on our tails. So we broke down the gates to escape but Gabry's friend Elias who had been traveling with us had gotten hurt and couldn't keep going. Gabry's mother who was a herbal healer had decided to stay back with him while we kept going. She went back to vista. We haven't had a chance to go back there yet."

I shook my head. "Wow. I'm sorry. I hope she sees her mother again. It's important for us to appreciate our mothers while they're here because before we know it they may not be here anymore." I looked down at the ground trying to fight back these tears. "And all we'll have left is their memories and the things they've taught us to keep us safe."

Catcher fell quiet. I could feel him watching me. "We need to find your brother. I know how it feels to be alone in this world and if I can prevent anyone else from having that feeling then I will."

A tear ran down my cheek and I wiped in quickly. I never put up a tough girl façade but I don't want anyone to think I'm weak either. The moon and the stars were our only light. The wind howled furiously blowing stray hairs around my eyes. I layed down on my side. He did the same. We were facing eachother. My eyes met his. He reached up and moved a stray hair from my face and placed it behind my ear. His hands were soft and smooth against my skin. I could feel the heat coming from his body. He was just as feverish as I was. My hand lay in the grass between us. He placed his hand over mine just as I drifted to sleep.

The next morning we started earlier than usual. Jay seemed like he was feeling better still staying close to Catcher and I. I could feel Catcher watching me but I avoided making eye contact with him, Last night events confused me a little bit and I don't like not knowing what is going on especially when it involves me. We walked down through the forest under the long trees and through the tall grass. It's going to be a nice summer. Not for someone like Jay. Winter is better because it slows down the infected and it can mask the human's scent.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Catcher asked quietly.

"Fine." I said abruptly. Not looking directly at him.

"If I crossed any lines last night." He paused. "I'm sorry."

I nodded. "Okay." I was not going to put all of my feelings out there for a boy whom I just met and has a girlfriend. "I don't think Annah would appreciate that very much."

He froze. "That's what this is about isn't it?" I didn't respond. "I told you that Annah and I can only get but so close."

"Oh so that's why you chose me." I said continuing to walk and not looking back at him. "Not because you feel connected to me but because you can't infect me?"

I heard him let out a long sigh. "Don't pretend that you didn't feel the connection from the first time we saw each other. It was inevitable that we would bond with each other."

I shook my head. It's true I did feel something that's why I opened up to him so fast he is the only person that would truly understand me but I'm regretting letting my guard down so fast now… "I know. I did feel it."

"So what's the problem?" He said walking up to me and standing directly in front of me. He then moved closer and leaned his face closer to mine. His lips were so close to mine until I could feel his breath on my lips. He leaned in closer and I turned my face away. His lips brushed my cheek. I backed away from him.

He chucked playfully. "Okay I get it. You're stubborn."

I shook my head. "It's not that." I fumbled to find the right words. "It's just that… I don't know if I can do this right now with you."

He poked out his bottom lip and nodded thoughtfully. "It's about Annah isn't it?"

I looked over at Jay which was standing about three feet away from me playing with Midnight who was rolling around on the ground like a 3 month old puppy. I chucked. I haven't seen her do that in months.

"Annah and I are not together. I decided that when I had to escort her to ship and we were being chased by a group of Mudo that my life with her would never be normal. I had planned living out the rest of my life alone." He continues in a quiet voice.

I nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry… I just thought…"

He put up one hand I paused instantly. "It's okay. It's my fault for not explaining the entire story to you."

I turned and continued walking. We didn't say much to each other the rest of the way. Jay and Midnight ran around the path playing. This is the first time I've seen Jay laugh this hard since I've met him and I haven't seen Midnight play like this in such a long time. They were both happy which is very rare in this world we live in. Safety comes before fun and survival comes before happiness.

I looked over at Catcher out of the corner of my eye. He was smiling too. The wind was calm, The sky was at its bluest. What a beautiful day it was. I looked down and kicked a rock. Thankful that we hadn't seen an infected in days.

"How much further?" Catcher asked me,

"About one more day." I said thoughtfully. "We should be there by tomorrow. Late afternoon."

"Okay once I see the beach then I should be able to spot the boat from there. It's not that far out."

"Okay."

"Once I get Jay on there. We'll go back. This time with my friends, do you mind?"

"No but what about Jay?"

"There are other people on the ship. We can leave him with them."

"Oh."

"I promise we won't be gone long and he'll be in good hands."

I nodded solemnly. I don't know about leaving jay alone with some people I don't know, I've gotten pretty protective of him over these past few days.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The walk was long and agonizing like I had expected. I was used to walking long distances apparently so was Catcher he was walking like he hadn't lost an ounce of energy. Jay trailed behind me… slumped over he hands dangling if front of him. Midnight barked and ran around him but poor little Jay just didn't have the energy.

"Catcher." I said walking back towards Jay and falling into step with him.

Catcher stopped and started walking back towards us. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "poor kid is exhausted. It's been a long day for him."

Catcher nodded looking down at Jay. "Want to take a break?"

Jay nodded.

Catcher dropped his pack on the ground and sat down. So did Jay and I. The trees hovered over us protecting us from most of the sun rays. I ran my hand over the grass. It was dry. So were the leaves on the trees above us. It was going to rain soon I could smell it.

Jay laid his head in my lap. Midnight stared at him, huffed and walked away. Clearly jealous. I looked over at Catcher who was watching me, studying me. We locked eyes. I looked away. He chuckled.

I cut my eyes at him. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing Alannah"

I sighed. Why does this boy have to be so frustrating? "You might as well just tell me."

He smirked. "You act like you don't want to kiss me while your actions clearly say otherwise."

I rolled my eyes. I looked down at Jay, good thing he had fallen asleep he didn't need to hear any of this conversation. "Catcher... I honestly don't know what I want right now."

He raised one eyebrow. "Oh? So that means that you did at one point."

"Seriously." I said trying not to raise my voice and wake Jay. "I'm not going to sit here and feed your ego."

He sighed. "I'm not asking you for that reason. I just want to know where I stand"

I said nothing. I looked away back down the path of the way we came. The cool spring breeze blew my long bangs out of my face and danced around my head.

"Alannah, you can't be afraid to get close to people. Our lives are too short for that. In this world we have to live while we can because before you know it that person would be gone and they never would've gotten the chance to know how you really felt about them."

"You just met me." I said above a whisper.

"That's true. But you didn't feel the connection when we first met?"

I still wouldn't look at him at this point. I played with my braid. I did feel a connection. It felt like something exploded in my chest, time froze and the only thing I saw was him but then again that was my first contact I've made with a boy since I've come of age. "I don't know what I felt."

He chuckled. "Okay…."

"Oh my goodness, what?"

"Nothing. You're just very difficult."

"I'm not."

"You are and if Midnight could talk she would agree."

Midnight was up against a tree panting but her ears shot up when she heard her name.

"Well you drive me crazy with all your emotions and stuff." I pointed at him. "Wipe that smug grin off your face."

He laughed. "okay." He put a hand on his chest. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes and let out a long sigh. "You are very frustrating and time consuming you know that."

He got up from where he was sitting and started moving closer to me then he crouched down until he was right in my face. "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

I shrugged. "Get away from me before you wake Jay."

He smiled. As if he knows what he just did to me. This boy is more trouble than he's worth.

We were back walking down the path after Jay got an hour nap. He was feeling much better. He was running and playing with Midnight but not too far away from us. Catcher still walked ahead.

I had taken my hair out of the braid the heat was getting to me and having my hair in a tight braid wasn't helping any. My thick curls went around my face and down my back. The feather in my hair was tangled somewhere in my hair.

Catcher stopped. He put his and up for me to stop, I ran over and grabbed Jay and pulled him down to the ground. Midnight crouched down. I watched Catcher as he slowly walked back and crouched down in front of me.

"Recruiters."

I gasped. My heart sank. I could feel Jay tense up in my arms. _What have they done to this kid?_

I saw the men's feet. Big black boot walk by. Their loud voices booming as they laughed and screamed out crude comments and obscenities.

I covered Jay's ears.

Catcher locked eyes with me. "We have to hide Jay. They're going to attract the mudo."

I closed my eyes and nodded. Jay's best chance was to get as far away from him as possible.

Catcher went back to the tree where he had been standing when he first spotted them and peeked around then he looked back at me and motioned for me to come.

I grabbed Jay and ran over to him. He grabbed Jay's hand and ran ahead with me and Midnight behind them.

Just then I felt something grab me. I screamed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Wow aren't you a pretty one."

I saw Catcher stop, look back study the situation and put Jay in some bushes. Midnight growled and bared her teeth.

The guy grabbed my arm tighter and shook me. "Call off your mutt before I kill it." I watched as he pulled out a knife. I felt for my sword but then I remembered that I gave it to Catcher and he never gave it back.

"Calm down Midnight. It's okay girl. Relax." I tried to say calmly, my voice was shaking and she could sense it and was not buying it.

I could smell the liquor on his breath. "Yeah _Midnight_." He said with a disgusting snarl. "Calm down or your friend is going to have to watch you bleed to death."

At that instant. Midnight began to lunge. "Midnight No!" I screamed. I couldn't let her die. She could easily live without me but I didn't know if I could survive out here without her. She froze and looked up at me. I shook my head. "Not this time." She backed down.

"Now that's better." He growled. He was a boy not that much older than me but living with the recruiters causes you to age plus that scar coming down from his forehead to his chin definitely made him look twice his age. I looked at him.

"Wait a minute…" He burst out laughing. "Well I'll be darned… You're the girl from the forest, the one with the immunity."

I shook my head in disbelief. How did he know who I was?

As if he read my mind. "You don't remember me?" after seeing the confusion on my face. "The little boy with the recruiter when you escaped."

I racked my brain trying to go back to that night… Then it hit me… The little boy with a white bandage on his face standing amongst the recruiters. I assumed he was just a prisoner. "My, My, My… Won't the captain be happy to see you."

I squealed. Not the man who chased me, ordered the men to beat Jon and promised to catch me. This upset Midnight, She barked angrily. I tried to pull away but he was much stronger than I was. I spotted Catcher crouched down behind a tree. He put his finger to his lips telling me to shush. I nodded. He motioned for Midnight to come to him and she did.

He dragged me in the direction that the recruiters were heading. I struggled to break free from his grip but he just kept pulling me. After being strong for so long it seems almost impossible to feel this weak at this instant. I don't like being helpless, the insecurities it's giving me. I promise the first chance I get I am going to kill him.

I spotted some black uniforms. My stomach dropped. "Guys guess who I found."

They all turned around. "A pretty girl"

"Well yes." He smiled. "BUT she is the girl from the forest."

One of the younger guys shook their head. "No she's just a myth that the Captain made her up to make us believe that there's hope for the infection."

"No she exists. I've seen her before. Here look." I spotted a tall dark haired guy with olive green eyes like Jonas watching intently. He pulled me up to where one of the guys stood with a chain in his hand.

"Come on man don't do that to her." One of the guys shouted.

"Just shut up and trust me." He snapped.

There was an infected at the end of the chain, He walked me right up to it and put my face right to it's mouth. You could hear a pin drop; the other men were so silent. I looked into its eyes. His eyes were long dead glossed over and foggy. No expression, all of who he was before was long gone. I could smell the death in his breath.

"See?" He said in satisfaction.

I peeked over my shoulder and saw Catcher crouched down in a bush not too far away.

"I'll save you. I promise." He mouthed before running back into the woods. Midnight ran off with him but not before looking back at me, we locked eyes then she turned and ran off behind Catcher.

A tear ran down my cheek. With midnight gone with Catcher I was completely alone.

"Wow that's amazing." One of them said excitedly. "Captain has been looking for her for seven years."

"Yes." The one holding me said. "And remember they found that other one, the man?"

He nodded. "Yes but that one got away."

"This one wont."

I was speechless they were talking about me like I was less of a person. Like I was cattle or one of the infected.

I spotted the one with the Olive green eyes staring at me again with his mouth wide open. What is his problem?

"So the legend does exist." An older man said. "You're a legend."

My captor pulled me on with them. I kept my head down the rest of the walk looking back over my shoulder every now and to see if Catcher or Midnight are behind me but not seeing them broke my heart so after night fell I didn't check anymore.

I looked up and spotted the boy starring at me again. I looked away. I didn't know why he was staring at me but I didn't like it.

The cold night air was getting to me. I was getting weak and not having eaten all day.

"She looks tired maybe we should set up camp." The older man said.

The other's started chattering in agreement.

He tied my hands and feet together to prevent me from escaping. I sat on the floor and watched as they set out mats on the ground with thick blankets. He picked me up and carried me to one. "This one is yours. Goodnight." He then put the blanket over me. He tied the end of the rope to his wrist so that he would know if I tried to escape.

I stared up at the moon beyond the trees as the wind blew the leaves on the trees. The moon was my only company, the only thing that hasn't abandoned me. The wind picked up. It caressed my face. The ocean smell got stronger it's going to rain soon.

I heard someone move over my head. "Alannah." I heard someone whisper.

I looked up. The boy with the olive green eyes was staring down at me.

"How do you know my name?"

He looked surprised. "You don't recognize me?"

I shook my head.

"It's me Jonas."

"What?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My brother is standing right in front of me and I didn't even recognize him. I believed him because how many people are there in the world with olive green eyes? He still looked the same way he looked when we were children especially when he was worried or thinking hard about something like he is now.

"I joined the recruiters when I was 18 because I knew that with them I could go out into the forest with the hopes of finding you. They think my name is Jonah here. There was no way I could fight off the infected on my own out here"

I nodded. I honestly didn't know what to say. I didn't expect to find my brother so soon. I thought that I had time to think things through like what I was going to say. I just sat there with my mouth hanging open. He was taller and very muscular thin lips and big almond shaped eyes like mine. His hair was curly like mine but was cut short. When we were small we could've been twins but I guess the distance has changed that.

"Say something?" He whispered sharply.

I rolled over on my side to face him being careful not to wake my captor. "I'm sorry; I'm just speechless after all this time…"

"Speechless?" He chuckled only loud enough for us to hear. "I didn't think it was possible for you to be speechless."

I heard the crickets in the distance. I smiled. He was right. I was quite a chatterbox as a child. I talked a hundred miles a minute and asked a million questions a day… But being in the forest with a dog and just a bunch of infected mindless shells of people who once were… There isn't much cause to converse.

After seeing my shocked expression he frowned. "Okay I guess people change and only god knows what happened to you out here." He shook his head. "Look, sleep well. You're safe with me here. I'll look out for you I promise."

"Start by untying me…" I mumbled.

He sighed. "I can't Alli I'm sorry."

I gasped. No one has called me Alli in years and it felt so good hearing it.

"But I will see if I can get you to walk with me so they wont be walking you so fast and then we'll see about loosening these ties." One of the men shifted and Jonas froze and watched until the man settled back. He looked back at me. "It's really crucial that they do not know that you're my sister, I'll explain later. Just keep it to yourself. Now get some sleep we have a long day ahead of us."

Then just like that he crawled back to his mat and closed his eyes and fell asleep. I stared up at the moon again. _I found him. I can't believe I finally found him and he's been looking for me as well. _I was beyond giddy to find him. _I can't believe I found him. _I kept thinking to my self as I drifted to sleep.

Just as Jonas had promised the next morning he convinced my captor to let me walk with him and loosen my ties. Jonas held my arm but loosely unlike that monster that left my arm sore and possibly bruised. We walked on but Jonas and I fell back purposely so we could talk.

"I feel like I've been looking for you for centuries." He said quietly looking down at the ground.

"I was going to come looking for you." I said looking up at him. "I met someone out here who was coming with me to find you."

"Out here? Were they by themselves?" he asked locking eyes with me.

I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yes. He was like me."

Jonas looked away and nodded looking straight ahead. "Oh it's a _he_… Where is _he_ now?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. He was following us but he went back." I looked over my shoulder. "There was child we found out here… He probably went to tend to him."

Jonas nodded. "How did you meet this stranger?"

"He was wondering around out here, lost."

"Oh."

"So I decided to help him. My dog and I were going to escort him."

He smiled. "Your dog? My, have I missed a lot."

I smiled. "You did. I found her wandering around out here as a puppy. I guess her owner was looking for supplies out here and was killed. I saved her."

"Well that's my Alannah, The one with the kind heart." He said nudging me playfully.

"I was afraid that this world has hardened you. I'm glad that you didn't let it consume you."

"It did for a while… I can't lie but how long can you be numb?

He nodded. "You're right. I feel better honestly. I'm glad that you're alive."

I smiled. "Me too." And I honestly was. It would have been terrible to be in this world alone. My brother is alive; my world is finally coming together. "It's really good to see you."

One of the men turned back and spotted us talking. "Eh, Jonah, stop flirting with her. She's Nigel's girl. He found her so she's his."

Nigel must be the name of my captor… that monster. He turned around and smiled an evil smile that sent shivers down my spine. "She's pretty isn't she? Real pretty."

He smiled directly at me. I turned my head away; I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making eye contact. My hair fell over my face. I never got a chance to braid it back and since I was tied up I couldn't.

Jonas looked down at the ground. "Yes. She's beautiful."

Nigel nodded with satisfaction and turned around and kept leading the men out of the forest. They had about 8 infected chained up. I stared at them studying them.

"We use them to mask our sent. Completely harmless but they come in handy." Jonas said as if reading my mind.

I nodded. I must admit that for a bunch of idiots that was an excellent idea. Kudos to them for that one. Using the dead to hide the living? Very impressive.

"Sorry I didn't say anything about him saying those things about you." He whispered. "I can't tell them we're siblings because they would use us against each other to get what they want." He moved my hair out of my face.

I nodded. I would've thought they would. Another tactic that I thought was beyond their brain size… manipulation…

He and I walked the rest of the way in silence. The birds chirped up above. The breeze was getting warmer and sun was beating on our heads harder. This was going to be a hot spring followed by an extremely HOT summer and I was not looking forward to it. Besides… where is that rain?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

We had been walking for about three days when we came to the river. The wet ground squished under our feet. The men ran over to the water and splashed it on their faces, drank it and threw it on eachother playfully.

Jonas walked me to the river and untied the rope from my wrist. "Get some water. Cool yourself down." I bent down, Splashed some water on my face, it ran down my neck and on my chest and down my shirt. I cupped some in hand, then that dripped down my chin, down my neck and into my shirt. I caught a glimpse of my reflection. My curls had completely consumed my face. I braided it into two braids coming down pass my ears and ending at my waist right about my hips. My feather dangled on my shoulder. _That's better I thought to myself. _Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up and cringed when I realized that it was Nigel. "What's your name?" he said abruptly.

I looked away,

"Come on I can't keep calling you the girl from the forest, you have to have a name." he said this time in more of a flirty tone. I still refused to respond. "Okay then I'll call you "brown eyes", that's a good name for you." I still didn't respond. "So brown eyes it is." He then got up and went over to talk to the other recruiters.

Jonas came and sat next to me at the edge of the river. We didn't look at each other.

"I don't like the way he looks at you." He said quietly.

I shook my head. "Yeah me neither."

"He's a terrible person… The things I've seen him do to girls… girls younger than you… were just awful and I wouldn't be able to bear it if he hurt you." He put his hands in the water and rubbed them together. "We have to get out of here. I can't let them take you across to their camps. I can't let the captain get a hold of you. He'll work you like a slave. Have you running back and forth between the island and dark city carrying supplies and whatnot. I'll come up with a plan to get out of here before the city, I promise."

After Catcher saying he'll come save me and just abandoning me like trash… I don't know if I can believe people when they say they're going to help me but he's my brother… then again I haven't seen him in years. "Okay…."

He looked me square in the eye. "I swear. You and I are going to escape together."

I nodded. The sincerity made me believe. The sincerity that comforted me when we were kids and I cried myself to sleep at night missing my parents, the sincerity in his voice when he whispered to me "don't cry Alannah everything is going to be okay, I promise." The sincerity in his eyes I saw when I looked into them for the last time before running into the forest to save both our lives.

"Okay let's move out." I heard Nigel call out to his men.

Jonas nudged me. "Okay let's go."

I stood up and Jonas and I trailed behind the group again. We walked in silence for a while a young man about our age turned around and waved at Jonas, walked back and fell into step with us.

"So what's going on Jonas, are you okay?" he said studying Jonas with his dark blue eyes. His dirty blonde hair was long to his shoulders. He was a little bit muscular not quite like Catcher or Jonas but he was okay.

Jonas nodded. "Yup. A lot on my mind that's all."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

Jonas turned to me. "This is Nolin. You can trust him. He shares the same hatred for the recruiters as we do. They destroyed his village and took him and forced him to join them when he was only eleven."

"I'm sorry." I said sadly.

He smiled. "Thank you."

Jonas pointed to me. "This is Alannah."

"No!" Nolin screamed out excitedly. "wow!"

"Shhhh! Will you keep your voice down?" Jonas replied angrily.

"Sorry why didn't you say she was the girl from the forest?"

"It wasn't important. We're escaping… You're either in or you're out.

"I'm in." Nolin replied without a second thought.

Jonas nodded. "Great let's do it."

Night was falling and so was my energy level. Just then Nigel said something that made me happy which I thought was impossible.

"Okay boys let's set up camp."

I looked beyond him. There was a little makeshift bridge.

"That bridge connects us to the other side… On the other side is a wall that we have to get over to get to the city. So basically it's tonight or never."

I looked around. That disguising themselves as the dead thing was working. There were no infected insight.

I saw Jonas give Nolin a nod and I saw Nolin return it. The plan was simple: wait for everyone to fall asleep and slip into the forest.

I pretended to fall asleep. So did Jonas and Nolin. Pretending to fall asleep is easier said than done… Since my whole day was filled with long walking and no rest or water my "pretend sleep" quickly turned into REAL sleep. Before I knew it I felt someone shaking me.

"Alannah are you ready?" I heard Jonas' voice ask in a whisper.

I opened my eyes and nodded. He then crept over to Nigel and proceeded to cut the rope that connected us. Nolin unchained the infected and let them loose. Jonas cut the rope that tied my hands and feet. I got to my feet. I turned to walk toward Jonas and Nolin when I felt something grab my ankle.

I looked down to find Nigel one hand on my ankle and a knife in the other. "Where do you think you're going brown eyes?"

He got to his feet, I tried to run but he caught me and tackled me to the ground. Jonas and Nolin began to to come help me but then he held the knife to my throat. "Don't take another step, you traitors."

This scuffle woke the other recruiters who also pulled their swords and started heading towards Jonas and Nolin.

"You can't get away." Nigel said. His breath was hot on my face and the smell was not pleasant. "The Captain would be too pleased with me if I bring you back there." He looked up at Jonas and Nolin. "Kill them. They're traitors; they tried to help the girl escape."

The men grabbed them and pulled them down to their knees.

"Nooooo!" I squealed. Not my brother. I couldn't lose him again. I already lost him before. I tried to push Nigel off me. He cackled.

Jonas looked at me. "I'm so sorry."

Tears ran down the side of my eyes and into my hair. I can't believe that this is happening again. I'm losing the only family I have in this world. All because he tried to protect me… and I can't even protect him right now. This is the second time I felt weak like this.

One of the men raised the sword over Jonas' head. He closed his eyes and I closed mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I heard a low moan. Jonas' executioner froze and looked down the path we had come. Nigel got up off me. I felt the pressure leave my chest and I could breathe again. Nolin looked over his shoulder. Quickly that moan turned to multiple moans as if it was echoing. I saw the men back up. Jonas turned around and Nolin did the same, I rolled over on my side so I could see better. I looked up to find a miniature horde of infected. My bother and Nolin rolled out of the infected's way.

"Alannah" I heard Jonas call. I ran over to him, he and Nolin were hiding behind trees. I stood beside him and watched the whole thing.

The men tried to dodge and get out of the way but before they figured out how many there were they had already tackled him to the ground. Then I saw a man run through the infected and hit a few of them as he ran pass then I saw another man take out a few with his sword. When the first boy turned around my heart dropped.

"Catcher!" I called.

He paused and turned and spotted me. He smiled and ran over to me.

I saw a ball of fur run up to me and jump up on me. "Hi Midnight, How are you girl?" I said happily.

When catcher reached me. He was smiling. "I'm glad you're okay."

I nodded. "Let's go. The infected will finish them off."

I nodded. He looked back into the battle. The infected were winning this one. The men were trying to run but were getting taken down by two to each recruiter.

"Elias." I heard Catcher call. A thin dark haired boy looked up. "Let's get out of here."

He ran over to us. "Are you sure you made your point?"

Catcher looked at me and shook his head. "This is Elias."

The boy smiled and "you must be Alannah." He stuck his hand out to shake it. He looked over my shoulder. "We missed some." He raised his sword to my brother.

No wait I jumped in front of it. "Catcher and Elias… This is my brother Jonas and his friend Nolin."

Catcher's jaw dropped. "Wow well nice to finally meet you Jonas."

Jonas smiled. "Well thank you for not killing me."

"Yeah this little reunion is cute and all but can we get out of here?" Nolin said looking back at the scene.

We turned to leave and an arrow hit the tree next to me. I looked back and I saw Nigel standing there. "I will get you! Don't think I'll let you get away so easily… I will…" and before he got to finish his sentence he was tackled to the ground by 3 infected.

I ran to catch up with my brother and the rest of the boys….

By the time the sun came up I was far beyond exhausted but I couldn't rest I had to keep walking. I looked at the boys. Midnight walked beside me. _Someone's missing._

"Catcher" I looked around. "Where's Jay."

Catcher had changed his clothes. He had my pack slumped over his shoulder. "Your dog lead us to the Ocean. He is safely on the ship with Gabry and Annah."

I nodded. "Okay," I was relieved that he was safe but he was with total strangers.

He fell into step with me. "You missed me?" I rolled my eyes. "Is that a no?"

I cleared my throat. "I thought you abandoned me…."

"Oh? No… I had to make sure that Jay was safe then I came for you, that is what you would've wanted. I could never abandon you."

"Why not?"

"Because when I really care about someone I can't leave them… alone… especially when they need me." He said carefully weighing out his words… What lovely words they were.

I smiled. I looked back at my brother who was trailing behind us quietly talking to Nolin.

"So you found your brother without my help." Catcher said looking back as well.

"Yeah it was clearly an accident. He was with the recruiters looking for me."

Catcher looked confused.

I shook my head quickly. "It's a long story."

He nodded and handed me my pack. "I figured you might need your bow and arrows."

"Thank you." I took it from him.

He smiled. "You know Alannah…. I'm serious about the way I feel." He took my hand in his. I pulled my hand away. He laughed. "Okay I'm sorry."

I looked away. "It's okay." It's not that I'm not attracted to him. I am it's just that I don't have time for this. I need to catch up with my brother. In this world life is too short to be wasted on childish romances.

Elias and Midnight was walking ahead of us. "I'm going to find out where Elias is leading us too." He chuckled.

I smiled and nodded.

I decided it was perfect time to fall into step with my brother.

My brother looked over at me and smiled.

"So what ever became of Jon?"

Jonas whistled. "Well he's married. Has a few kids of his own."

I smiled. It was good to find out that good things happened to Jon. Such a kind person who took in two kids that weren't even any relatives of his, He was not more than a child himself. Not to mention he almost died trying to protect me.

"We thought of you everyday, Alannah. Not a day went by."

I looked up at him. His eyes were boring into mine. "I did the same for you two. We're all we have.

He stopped and turned to face me and I turned to face him. We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Then he pulled me to him and hugged me. He was so warm. I went back to the days when we were children playing on the ground in the yard together. When he let me go he was smiling. "I've been waiting to do that since I first saw you out here."

I nodded. "I'm glad you did. I needed that." A tear ran down my face and he wiped it. I missed him so much.

I heard someone clear their throat I turned around and saw Nolin with arms crossed over his chest. "This is really cute but those things are out here.

"Oh shut up Nolin." Jonas laughed.

we started walking again. The gravel crunching loudly under our feet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

We kept walking for what felt like hours but we had to get away from those infected. By now the other recruiters had returned and are wondering around like the other lost souls out here. I looked down at the ground and kicked the rock that was in front of my foot. I heard Jonas yawn beside me. I looked at him and we both started laughing. He feels the same exact way I feel, exhausted hopefully Catcher will find somewhere to rest soon.

I looked up to find Catcher walking back towards me. He smiled when he locked eyes with me. I smiled back no matter how hard I tried to fight the urge to do so.

"You okay." He asked falling into step with my brother and me.

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. A little tired that's all."

He studied me for a while then nodded. "We'll find somewhere safe to rest. The boat is less than a day away. Your little journey with your captures actually brought you closer to the boat.

I nodded. I didn't know how to break it to Catcher but I wasn't sure about getting on that boat. If I knew Jonas at all he wouldn't want to get on that boat either. The last thing he wanted was to get in a confined space, on the ocean, with a bunch of people he doesn't know are infected or not. He never took risks like that and I for one was not ready to separate from him so soon.

"So little Jay is going to be very happy to see you. He was worried about you. Made me promise to bring you back safe." Catcher said quietly.

I smiled. "Well you kept your promise."

He laughed. "I didn't get you there yet. So don't speak so soon."

"Right?"

I heard a whistle. We both looked up and saw Elias flagging us down. When we finally reached him we saw where he was pointing. A cave. "We can rest there."

Catcher nodded. "Let me check it out first."

We watched him walk across the grass and disappear into the cave… The clear evening air surrounded us.

I looked around keeping my ears and eyes wide open. I've never traveled with these many uninfected and I wasn't sure how long it would be before my scent and Catchers were overpowered by theirs. An ambush was the last thing we needed right now. We were weak, tired and hungry.

I heard leaves crunching and a branch snap. I turned my head around to find Catcher heading back. "It's clear." He said. "A little gross in there but there aren't any mudo so that counts for something."

Nolin laughed. "well let's go I think I deserve a nice rest." He nudged Jonas. "I think we all do."

Night was falling around the forest. The sun was red and orange settling behind the hills that we could see directly from the direction that the cave was facing out. We walked in the cave warily. Catcher had already struck up a fire when he checked it out so it was already lightening up the cave. I looked around it. A few spider webs hung from the ceiling. I can deal with the spider webs as long as there aren't any spiders hanging from them.

Midnight found her a place in the corner up against one of the walls. The walls were dark and covered with filth. This cave hasn't been touched in years. There was an eerie draft that drifted through it as if it has been touched by death as well.

Everyone settled in a space preparing for a nice rest. Well everyone except Catcher. I watched him as he settled into a spot at the entrance of the cave knife in hand.

"Alannah" I turned around to find my brother propped up again a huge rock. Nolin had already fallen asleep next to him. He motioned for me to come sit next to him. I did.

"We will never get separated again." He whispered to me as he shifted trying to get comfortable on this cold hard ground.

"I know." I whispered. "No matter what happens. We stay together."

Jonas nodded, crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes and rested his head against the rock. "Always." He whispered back before falling asleep.

I looked back towards the entrance of the cave and saw Catcher sitting there gazing out into the forest. Elias was next to him propped up against a wall but had long fallen asleep.

I got up and made my way towards Catcher. I stood at the entrance and felt the night breeze whip around my face blowing a few stray strands of hair all around my head. I closed my eyes and breathed in the smell of the forest, the grass the wood and pine. The smell of my home, of where I felt safe for all these years but now I see why some people fear it.

I looked down and saw Catcher looking up at me. A warm smile on his face. I smiled back. I sat down next to him. I felt him move closer to me until his skin was touching mine. The butterflies invaded my stomach again.

"What are you thinking Alannah?" He asked me quietly. I could feel him watching me but I didn't lock eyes with him.

I continued to look out into the trees. As if I could see beyond them. As if I could see to my old life. My memories of when days were better.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Did I do something wrong? Was it because I tried to kiss you?"

I shook my head quickly, "No, No it wasn't that."

"What was it then?"

I looked down at my hands. "I have a hard time getting close to people. I'm always afraid I'll lose them."

I felt him put his hand under my chin and turn my head to face him. His hands were warm against my skin. "I'm not going anywhere Alannah. I think I've proven that by now."

My eyes locked into his. "I know but…" and before I could finished my sentence he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and warm. The kiss felt like it lasted forever but when he pulled away it felt like it wasn't long enough. I missed him already in a way I didn't understand.

When I opened my eyes his eyes immediately locked into mine and I couldn't move. We were just frozen there my lips less than two inches away from his. My face still between his hands.

"Like I said before its okay to trust me. I will never leave you." He whispered. My heart leaped in a way I never knew it could. But this time I didn't fight the way I felt about him. This time I let all the emotions in. I'm glad I did because now I felt secure in a way I haven't felt in my entire life.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him put my hand in his as I silently drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I awoke the next morning to find the guys packing up the camp. I sat up and realized how I fell asleep. I fell asleep sitting up with my head rested on Catcher's shoulder not laying on the ground with my head rested on my pack.

I spotted Catcher and Elias talking quietly and pointing in different directions. I looked back and saw Jonas kicking some dirt into the fire. Nolin was standing behind him putting his pack on his back. Midnight barked and ran over to me.

I petted her head. "Goodmorning girl. How are you?" She wagged her tail excitedly.

"Good morning." I heard Jonas and Nolin say simultaneously.

I smiled. "Hey boys."

I looked back and saw Catcher smiling at me. "Well hello."

I smiled back,

Elias gave me a small salute. I gave him a nod.

Elias cleared his throat. "We should be moving out soon. If we want to make that boat by night fall."

"Yes" Catcher said standing to his feet.

We all did the same.

"Welp… Let's get a move on then." I heard Jonas say.

We moved out and started heading towards the ocean. Catcher walked along side me with Midnight on the opposite side but we didn't say much to each other. The sun was shining bright. The air was warm and I was out of water I hope we reach this boat soon.

"It wont be far now. I remember this path." Catcher said as if reading my thoughts.

I nodded. He took my hand in his but I didn't pull away this time and that must have really shocked him. We walked that way for a while. Crunching over the gravel and snapping over the twigs, having our breath taken away from the lack of air around us.

Catcher stopped instantly and pulled out his knife.

"What is it?" I whispered.

And before he could respond he pulled an infected man from behind a tree and stabbed it in the forehead. It dropped to the ground. He looked back at me his chest heaving in and out.

"Um…." Jonas said walking back towards us. "Maybe we should pick up the pace."

Nolin nodded. His eyes wide. "Yes I agree."

"Good Idea" Catcher said grabbing my hand and pulling me along.

Elias ran towards us. He was low to the ground. When he got to us he put his hands out as if telling us to stop. "There's about seven coming our way. On our right, a few feet away"

Catcher nodded. "Okay come on." We all ran straight ahead trying to keep low and keep quiet. It wouldn't be long until they picked up our scent.

The moans grew louder and I could hear the shuffling feet. I could hear Midnight begin to growl as she ran along side me. Jonas ran ahead of me and kept looking back. I looked over my shoulder and saw how that group of seven had increased into a group of about twenty as they hobbled after us.

I ran for as long as I could before I began getting tired and having a hard time keeping up.

The smell of the ocean hit us before we actually saw it. The beautiful golden sand ending at the clear blue water. The purity of it all. The only thing in this world untouched by this infection. I froze in my footsteps. Forgetting that my friends were being pursued by infected. Catcher stopped as well and looked back at me.

"What's wrong?"

"It's so beautiful."

He smiled at me. "It is. Come on. We have to go."

We began running again. The salt water breeze hit me. It felt beautiful on my skin.

We ran behind Joans and Nolin who kept looking back for me. Elias led all of us to the beach's edge. My feet sunk into the wet sand. The freezing cold water rushed at my ankles.

Catcher leaned close to me and pointed his finger. See that over there. I looked where his finger was pointing and there was a big ship. Midnight stared at it just as shocked as I was.

"Alright. you ready?" Elias said looking back at us. He was a little bit further into the water than we were.

All the boys nodded and started heading out into the water.

Catcher looked at me. "Can you swim?"

"No." I've never learned to swim. I haven't been around large bodies of water that often to learn to swim… except the river but I never had anyone to teach me.

"Okay then you have to trust me." He said taking my hand. I walked with him into the water. Elias, Nolin and Joans were already in the water swimming towards the boat.

Midnight leaped in with a big splash and swam beside me as I walked in with Catcher. The water was up to my waist and my heart started beating fast, I looked over my shoulder. The infected that was pursuing us had slowed down and were walking off in all different directions along the sand.

We walked a little further and before I knew it the water was up to my neck. I was gasping for air it was too cold and I my heart was feeling it. Catcher kept my hands above my head. I felt him put his arm around my waist. I watched him as he used his other hand to paddle. The water splashed my face. Midnight paddled along side us trying hard to fight against the currents, trying to keep her head above water. So was I.

"You're going to be okay." Catcher kept whispering. Before I knew it we reached the boat.

I watched as my brother, Nolin and Elias climbed up on the boat.

Catcher swam over to the ladder and held me up until I grabbed onto the ladder. I grabbed on and hoisted myself up. It was so difficult because I was exhausted from the trip in the ocean. I pulled myself up each step until I reached the top, Jonas helped me over the edge. I fell to my knees and coughed. My chest felt like it was full of water. I turned around to find Catcher placing Midnight down on the floor he carried her up the ladder.

She ran over and licked my face. As if saying she's happy we're both okay. Catcher walked over and helped me to my feet. "Welcome aboard" he smiled.

I tried to smile back.

Two girls stood next to eachother that looked exactly alike. One hugged Elias the other smiled at Catcher. She had scars one her face. I tried hard not to stare.

"Alannah… This is Gabry and Annah." He said motioning towards the twin girls.

"Girls this is Alannah, Nolin, and Jonas."

"Hello" I said calmly.

The girls smiled.

"Alannah?" I heard a little voice say.

Then I saw Jay running towards me and he leaped in to my arms. I hugged him so tight.

"Good to have you back," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled.

I walked over to Jonas and hugged him. "I didn't think you would get on this ship. Too big of a risk."

Jonas shrugged. "Sometimes you have to take risk in order to survive."

I nodded.

I walked over to the edge of the boat and looked out at the endless blue nothingness. Felt the ocean spray on my face and the breeze consuming me.

"Don't get too comfortable here." I heard Catcher say from behind me. "We still need to go back to Vista."

I smiled. "I remember."

"Good."

I looked back at the ocean. Back at the sand. Back at the trees, towards the hills. Back to the way I've come. Trying to forget my old life and focus on my new one.

I turned my head towards the horizon. Looking in the direction that I'm going, Forward, I am no longer looking back but I will never forget the way I came. The Journey. My life as the girl from the forest of hands and teeth.


End file.
